borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Armory loot
I'm sure this has been beat to death but I'm still not clear on it and I can't find any specific answers.Besides, there hasn't been a new topic in here for days. I usually do craw runs for my loot but I read somewhere that he doesn't drop level 61 weaps, and that you can only get them in the armory on the "It's like Christmas" mission. If this is true, where are they? That wall of shielded rooms still only gives me level 48 weapons. Are there just a couple of random chests each time that spawn 61s?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:38, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I've gotten lvl 61 weaps and items from both craw and the armory, and for the armory, my siren was only on super-marcus sweep, with craw i got them when i split-screened with my siren and a hunter as a distraction. Karlosnived Then why are people saying that craw doesn not drop 61s, and that they only appear during "It's Like Christmas?" I've never paid attention to whether Craw does or not honestly, but in general the loot seems to be much better from him than the armory.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:03, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I've found level 61 guns off of Craw, but very rarely and only on 4P games with friends (Who don't drop guns and try to be jerks). I currently have Super Marcus Sweep and It's Like Christmas active with my siren and all chests in the Armory are level 60/61 except the ones in the elevator lift area and the top level with all the crimson lance chests. When Farming the Armory, skip the upper level and only go into the elevator rooms with 2 lance chests - it just saves time. Overall I prefer the Armory just because Craw drops lots of "Good" stuff, where in the Armory, I'll sometimes find one of those level 61 "Oh My God, this thing rocks" guns and that makes it worth it for me. I still farm Craw and the Armory, but IMO The Armory has better loot. I find that I agree with Uberorb on this one. I find that while Craw drops tend to have more maxed out parts, the Armory has the sheer volume of drops to stack the odds so that the one spectacular gun you'll actually use will drop. These days though I just farm The Fifth Column and The Crow's Nest. Ekflagristoj 22:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I find at least one gun worth keeping every time I kill craw, whether it is a new option or just a replacement for something of similar use but weaker. I have not found anything worth keeping in my last 10-15 trips through the Armory, and have never seen a pearl there either. Not to mention it takes about 15 minutes just to get there and kill Knoxx, where as Craw takes about 10 minutes to get there and kill him on a bad day, and all you need to do is leave the lair to have another go at it. The Armory is a long trip that does not pay for itself, imo.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Damned archivers.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:40, September 4, 2010 I know... I hate us too. (only a couple hundred more left.) .....Why does it matter that you have lv 61 guns? when there are like lv 57-60 items that are probally better than your stuff anyway...Drejnaught 01:43, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Drejnaught Why is your question/statement relevant to the thread? Who are you adressing, and to what end?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:00, September 5, 2010 (UTC) @Drejnaught: I'm just stating this as a fact, not trying to start a flame war, but if you have a level 57 - lets say - Ogre that is better than a level 61 Ogre that you find, You will be able to Find the level 57 Ogre at level 61, thus making a killer gun. That is part of the reason why I (and others) farm. To find those level 61 guns that are Capped or close to perfect. I have found various capped guns and am very proud of them. Just the fact that I found them makes it worth doing something like farming the Armory. In a world full of mods and Constructs, there aren't that many people who can say "I've found a perfect gun, not had one given to me" + doing 100 Armory runs shows dedication to want the best. I've done countless Armory runs and only found like 2 or 3 perfect guns, but It's worth it - I know that I found the perfect gun and it can't be any better without modding. Just my thoughts, feel free to disagree/prove why I'm an idiot. I don't think your an idot, I farmed the shit out of craw trying to get good shit, and my best find was probally a lv 60 skullmasher that just owns. 438x6 i was just like WTF! lol, The thing is, that alot of the time you find that lv 61 gun, it sux more than the lv 57 or ect. the other day i found this amazing lv 61 burst fire assualt rifle in the vending machine in craws lair, like 445 dmg and 18.0 fire rate, i was just amazed, and its a purple, but honestly, i dont think that it's worth the time trying to get these perfect guns. Iv'e lost all interest in this game because theres fucking fags out there that think "constructed guns" are fucking fine to play with, and modders that just make this game suck. If this dlc comes out with some kind of PvP multiplayer matchmaking then i will buy it, otherwise it just looks like a waste of 10 bucks because this game is pointless to play now. LOL sorry i just went on ranting about my bullshit, sorry sorry lol. Drejnaught 22:00, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Drejnaught No problem... Part of my problem is I like to make all the modders complain when my legit guns are better than their modded ones. (I just have to 1-up them) That and you steal a Pearl Weapon from one of their Farmory runs...hmmmm, this Tsunami still takes soooo good. =p Yoshi-TheOreo 06:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Lol i love it when you just have this beast gun and modders right away say its modded and your like yea, okay, i got this legit off crawdouche. lol Drejnaught 16:47, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Drejnaught